The Scarf of Love
by gamletjam
Summary: Natsu and Lucy come to terms that they love each other. When Just as Natsu get the courage to tell Lucy how he feels she leaves. Natsu has yet to apologies for their fatal mission. He wonders if he will ever confess his feelings to Lucy. His scarf shows the signs with Igneel guiding him. Precaution story contains some violence, strong language and a lemon scene.
1. Chapter 1

**True meanings.**

**Author note – This is my first story!, so don't expect too much and please excuse my poor grammar and spelling mistakes. Just a precaution this story will contain violence, moderate sex references and use of strong language so just to be safe 12+ readers. Please write reviews im happy to hear feedback, please don't make it too negative. Enjoy. **

**Chapter one- In the beginning **

Lucy Heartfilia –

The morning light started to break through the gap in the curtains into Lucy's room, leaving a golden strip running down her sleep-full face. She could already hear the children playing outside her window. That's when she noticed something different, there was heat radiating all around her body and she felt a weight across her waist. She looked over to see none other than her pink haired friend next to her. Lucy was used to him being asleep in her bed but normally he would have his back to her or leave a distant gap between them or worse he would push her onto the floor, but he had her cuddled up to his chest. By now she would normally scream at him and punch him in the face or give one of her infamous Lucy kicks….but she couldn't do it. In all fairness she did invite him to her house for the night as she promised a certain blue cat she would take care of him. Master Makarov sent his best friend/ roommate/ partner of on a secret mission on his own for the next two weeks. She still remembered the cat's words…..

"He doesn't like to be on his own for long periods of time so pwease Lucy let him stay at yours"

"He will just wreck my house and I will have no food again my house will be burnt to the ground….NO WAY" Lucy argued. The cat couldn't help but smirk

"But he's your partner and best friend please do this for me and I promise I won't steal the fish out your fridge anymore"

"Wait, that was you! You little thieving bastard! Do you know how much fish cost these days?" Lucy couldn't hid her anger but after seeing the look of terror on his face she calmed down "okay fine" Relief whipped over his face

"Another thing don't tell him that I asked you it would hurt him just invite him to stay round out of the kindness of your heart"

"You'r asking for a lot but fine"

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Lucy heard the voice and the an arm across her shoulders only one person this could be

"Hey Natsu" They both said in unison. Natsu turned to his beloved blue cat and looked all sad and did a childish pout

"Do you have to go Happy, or can't I come with I'm sure Gramps can trust me with this secret mission"

Happy really wanted Natsu to come but Mater said only he could carry out this mission and was to tell no one "Natsu I have to do this im sure you'll be fine…" before the Happy could finish Lucy butted in..

"Plus Natsu I was goanna offer you can stay at mine anytime you want I know it can get lonely at times plus I just restocked my fridge" Natsu looked stunned by Lucy's offer she was offering him to stay in her house as well as food, was she feeling okay? He couldn't help but smile at the request

"Yeah Luce sounds like fun"

"See Natsu you'll be fine. I've got to go now if I'm going to get to my first destination by nightfall" The cat began to fly out of the guild when Natsu stopped him.

"Be safe Happy" Happy turned to smile back at his friend

"Aye Sir"

… She turned ever so slightly so she was face to face with him. She examined how his pink bangs were hanging into his eyes and she only just noticed that he was shirtless. Natsu started to smile in his sleep. He was so cut in his sleep she couldn't help but let out a silent giggle. Suddenly there was movement, Oh no what if I woke him and he opens his eyes to see me right next to his face he will freak out for sure. Natsu didn't wake but surprisingly he pulled Lucy closer to him so her head was resting on his shoulder, their legs became entwined and both hands were on her body. Lucy was frozen solid with a scarlet red blush painted across her cheeks. She couldn't understand why she wasn't stopping him cuddle her? Was she enjoying his warmth? This was weird no matter how close of friends they were? Before her mind could overthink she felt straight asleep.

Lucy woke again to find she was on her bedroom floor, this was more like Natsu. She blushed again at the thought of how he cuddled her but she didn't want to tell him about that. That would be weird. She got to her feet and stretched her back out. The floor really wasn't comfy. Natsu however was still fast asleep. No surprise. She made her way to the bathroom and took a shower; she kept questioning herself why did she blush when he cuddled her? Why didn't she resist?. Outside the door she could hear Natsu stirring he would be awake soon.

She walked out of the bathroom to find him sitting cross legged on her bed beaming a bright smile at her "Good Morning Luce" This made her laugh.

"Good morning pfft I remember last night I left you on the floor and this morning I wake up to find myself on the floor and you in my bed" she gave him the most evil stare she could conjure

"but Luce your bed is soooo comfy" He said whilst face planting a pillow" Lucy tried to hide a smile from his childish remarks

"huh whatever, we should get going to the guild"

The two walked into the guild greeted with a cheer of good mornings. Well besides from one. The perverted Gray Fullbuster had to make his first snide comment to Natsu for the day "Hey fire cunt enjoy your first night at your girlfriends" Gray couldn't help but laugh at himself.

"Ive stayed at Lucys before you icy prick so shut up and put some clothes on" Everyone in the guild laughed. Gray embarrassed. Next thing they were head to head screaming at each other than the first punch was threw and Natsu turned to flames and then we couldn't see the rest just limbs flying about. The first fight of the day, already. Next Elfman joined in "This is a man fight" then one by one guild members joined in.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down with her dearest friends. Levy was deeply reading a book with her wavy blue hair falling into her face. Erza was eating strawberry cake at this time in the morning. Lucy was always envious of her natural scarlet hair. Then there was Juvia whom was staring at the fight her mouth kept mouthing the word "Gray". There was also Gajeel who was just watching levy read Lucy could see a small smile on his face.

"Morning everyone" Lucy shouted across her table of friends. They all greeted her same back with bright smiles. Lucy was sat down next to Juvia whom didn't notice her arriving at all as she was too fixated on Gray. Mira came over to the table with a drink for Lucy.

"Morning Lucy"

"Morning Mira"

"so….. you excited for next week?" She questioned but Lucy just looked puzzled which startled Mira. "It's the Fair Tail yearly Ball don't say you forgot" Shit. She completely forgot. "You have to go it will be your first ball this year"

"Yeah of course I'm going" Now her mind was in a spiral of thoughts what was she to wear, what happens at these things so many unanswered questions.

"Of course we will need to find you a date"

"a-a-a …..date?" she stuttered. At this precise moment Natsu walked over to her cursing Gray and brushing himself off.

"Yes you and Natsu could go together" Mira was chuffed with her idea she had been secreatly matching everyone in the guild together and giving everyone a slight push to go with that person to the ball. Lucy turned to look at Natsu who looked confused. As usual. Her whole face turned tomato red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note – I can't believe the response I've had. Thank you. I couldn't wait to write chapter two so I hope you enjoy and of course please write a review if you like or if you want anything added.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- It was her Eyes **

Lucy Heartfilia 

Lucy couldn't believe Mira making such a comment. She was trying to hide her face away from Natsu. She had the strangest feeling in her stomach which she had never felt. Her head was light and her hands were shaking slightly. When she turned back to Natsu his confused face had been replace white a toothy grin with his fangs hanging over the edge. "Sure Luce I'll take you to the ball after all your my partner" She was astonished. Did Natsu just say that? Her mouth opened to a small 'o'. Natsu just asked to the ball in a semi-romantic way. "Of course seeming as Happy isn't here" She immediately jolted a fierce look into his eyes, way to kill a moment. She could help but laugh at him. She couldn't find the strength to talk to him so she just nodded with a cute grin on her face.

"Now you've slept at your girlfriends now you're going to the ball whens the marriage" Gray shouted from the Distance. Natsu turned around in a ball of flames following the sound of the voice

"Fuck off ice princess" Then the fighting began …..again.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel

The breeze was going through his pink hair as he walked with his hands behind his head. Today was the day of the Fairy Tail Ball. At first he thought nothing of it but in the week leading up to it he felt weird. Whenever he thought of her he felt hot; hotter than usual, which was kind of weird for a fire mage. He had to spend more time with her, he couldn't go a day without seeing her. He'd been making a fool out of himself lately. Just the other day him and Gray was in a fight, Natsu was about to win; Lucy then walked into the guild with the sunlight glowing on her golden hair. Next thing Natsu was embedded in the wall. Natsu never loses a fight against Gray nor does he win.

Natsu was walking outside Magnolia to his little house. He had to find something to wear for tonight. He wanted to impress Lucy. Walking into his very untidy house for the first time in five days he remembered how messy it was. He walked over to the board of his memories that's when he realised everything on the board was to do with Lucy. Lucy was a huge part in his life but it wasn't enough for him that's when he realised ….

* * *

Lucy Hearfilia 

Lucy stared at her refection in the mirror. She patted her pink silk dress down around her curves and placed loose strands of hair in to the right place. Natsu should be arriving at any minute, unless he falls asleep by the fishing pond again. Lucy was very nervous she wanted tonight to go without any faults. Lucy walked over to the window by her bed opening it upon arrival of Natsu however, half way opening the window there was a knock at the door. "Who can that be, it's properly levy too nervous to go…..not surprised considering Gajeel of all people asked her to the ball"

She pulled her door open to find Natsu stood with his back to her. "N-Natsu" He cautiously turned around to face her. His mouth dropped open slightly with crimson red blush heating on his cheeks. WOW! Natsu was actually dressed smartly. He had a pink shirt with a grey waistcoat with grey trousers and brown shoes with LACES; and obviously his beloved scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. He look good….wait no he looked HOT. Lucy couldn't believe her eyes, tonight is going to be rough especially as her mind began to conjure lustrous thoughts.

Natsu Dragneel

His mind had gone completely blank. Lucy looked gorgeous. Her pink dress sat nicely on her curves and showed a very decent amount of cleavage. Her golden hair was put into an elegant up-do with some strands falling down the side of her face. That's when he noticed ….her eyes. How could he never notice such mesmerising eyes before a deep chocolate colour, soft and gentle; her eyes alluring him in wanting to touch her soft pink lips. 'STOP IT. I must look like an absolute cunt say something so she doesn't think you're completely retarded.' But his mind was in complete awe of her body. "Hey Luce, you ready to go" Not thinking he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the house. She flinched at the first contact; looking down at him holding her hand to look back into his eyes whilst biting her lip. O GOD he wanted her….badly. He gathered his strength to try and not to touch her, to touch her hip, her waist her lips and with that they set of down the road towards the ball.

This was hard. Trying to stay cool and look normal. All of his dragon senses were going in overdrive Lucy's smell intoxicated his mind. The sound of her voice was like music to his ears. When he looked at her he saw nothing else just her. Imagine….. Imagine what she tastes like. The thought sent electrical impulses through his body.

After their ten minuet walk they finally arrived. They walked in still hand in hand. Every turned to look at Lucy admiring her beauty. Everyone was looking even that perverted Gray, Elfman, Gajeel. All the male mages was looking at Lucy eating her body up with their eyes. Natsu didn't like this. He grabbed Lucy's waist and pulled him into his side, declaring that no one was going to touch Lucy if he had anything to do about it. The couple walked over to their friends. Everyone was paired up quite nicely Gajeel was with Levy, Gray was with Juvia, Elfman was with Evergreen and Mira alongside Freed. Tonight was going to be a good night, one thing is for certain thou, im not taking my hand of Lucy no one can touch her besides me.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia

Tonight was a great night. Everyone was laughing, singing and dancing with no cares in the world. But, I couldn't help but stare at Natsu just watching him laugh, drink and have a good time. He done two things that evening alone that she didn't not expect firstly he help her hand as they walked down the road, then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his side. Her face became confused and she tried to process her thoughts. Mira came over and brought her back to reality "Penny for your thoughts" Mira said sweetly

"huh?...im just confused …about umm well…Natsu. Why did he grab my waist when he arrived"

Mira let out a loud laugh, lucy blushed thinking she might of said something too idiotic

"Do you seriously have no idea? Lucy, he likes you, a lot. When he saw everyone looking at you he got jealous that why he grabbed you so no one else could"

"Really you think he l-likes me?" Lucys face began to 'heated up

"Of course he does silly, question is do you like him?"

Lucy looked down at her hands in her lap nervously fiddling with her fingers "Yeah I do….. I like him a lot"

At that moment Natsu walked over placing his whole arm across her shoulders so his face was next to hers "what you ladies talking about" Neither girls said anything, Mira just let out a cute giggle and walked away. Lucy turned to Natsu whose face was dangerously close to her. They were just staring into each other's eyes. Lucy could feel her face blushing and to her surprise so was Natsu.

"This will be the last dance of the night so please everyone bring your partners to the floor."

"Shall we" Natsu said whilst holding out his hand. Natsu dance? This night is just getting weirder. Lucy plastered a cute smile on her face and took his hand. He raised her to her feet and placed his hand on her waist and led the way.

"ummm Natsu the dance floor is in the other direction"

"I know"

"Where are you taking me?"

Natsu turned to Lucy and got to her height so he could look into her eyes "It's a surprise" Natsu took her out back of the building to outside where they could see a little hill in the middle of the field. "Get on my back" Lucy looked at him surprised but she didn't question and did as she was told. With Lucy on his back he ran up to the top of the small hill, putting Lucy down and placing both of his hands on her hips. The music from the ball could be heard from out here. Natsu grabbed Lucy's chin "look up". Lucy looked to see a sky full of stars, it was beautiful. "I thought seaming as you love stars that we dance under them" Natsu just said something romantic. WHAT? Her heart was going into overdrive, 'I can't believe how thoughtful this is' she thought to herself. Natsu was looking at her lost, waiting for a response.

"Natsu, this is perfect" This made him grin like an idiot. And so, the two began to dance.

Natsu Dragneel

Tonight couldn't have gone any better. Lucy said my plan was perfect this was bliss. He now had one of her hands in his and his and on the small of her back. He thought ' I may not be a great dancer but at least I can touch her more' Lucy looked up into his eyes full and round brown eyes "Natsu, I've had a great night with you tonight, Thank you" She was blushing which he always found cute. He looked down at her lips. She was biting her lip again. This really affected him, seeing her do that makes him want to rip her clothes of and bit her lip himself. He had to resist the urge so he pulled her in tight to his chest so her arms were around his neck and his around her whole body. Her head fell into the crook of his neck, Her large breasts pressed into his chest. He could feel her heart beat speeding up. Her fingers moved up to his hair and she began twizzling his hair between her fingers. 'O God what does this girl do to me'

Lucy Heartfilia

I was pressed up against the dragon slayers body. It was warm. She could feel all of his muscles against her but also she could feel something else. Natsu has an erection. She could feel it pressing into her. She blushed like crazy, 'Could I really have that much of an effect on someone'. At that moment the music stopped. Natsu pulled her of him and they began to walk home.

We were walking through the park back to my apartment. I was walking on a small wall which made me the same height as the pink haired giant. He held my hand to make sure I didn't fall and break a neck. He's too protective.

"Wait one min Luce" I did as I was told whilst Natsu disappeared. He remerged seconds later with a pink rose in his hand.

"Natsu…It's beautiful"

"Nothing can compare to your beauty" Lucy let out a cute giggle and reached for the rose but Natsu pulled it away. He laughed; Lucy could tell that he was in one of his childish playful moods. Natsu held the flower above his head away from her. As she reached for the flower she could feeling herself falling, she closed her eyes and braced for a painful impact.

Lucy opened her eyes she was lead on the grass floor. Natsu caught her from falling. One of his hands was behind her head and the other on her back he was on top of me with either of his legs by her own. Natsu's face was right above her own centimetres apart; he was staring into her eyes. His face started to move closer he closed his eyes 'No fucking way, he's going to kiss me'.

* * *

**So that's an end of another chapter. Hope you guys are having fun with the story. I might have to change the rating as I'm thinking of adding a lemon scene. I do apologise about my writing the grammar isn't great and I seem to be getting my tenses mixed up. Follow/Favourite/Review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note – Hey guys been loving the response. A couple with you want to read the lemon scene but it won't be for a while sorry to disappoint. But I might put a cheeky half lemon in Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A Drunken Night**

Lucy Hearfilia

Natsu's face was just above hers. She could feel his warm breath against her lips. He was so close. She didn't know what to do with herself, she closed her eyes and puckered her soft pink lips lightly braced for the kiss.

'SMASH' "You fucking idiot, you're asking for a fight" Two drunken people arrived in the park at that precious moment throwing their beer bottle at each other. Lucy turned and looked at them in disgust.

Turning back to Natsu he was no longer on top of her but rather stood up with his hand extended towards her with a cute grin on her face. 'Great ... thanks to those bastards I didn't get my kiss' Lucy thought to herself feeling rather disappointed. With Natsu's help she was firmly back on her feet and continued walking back to her apartment.

Lucy walked towards her apartment door unlocked and began to walk through the door. She turned around and realised Natsu was not following.

"You not gonna come in?"

Natsu looked down at his feet in thought than looked straight back into her eyes "I need to go and do something"

"Natsu its one in the morning cant it wait?"

"No… no it cant but I'll be back by the time you wake up" Her approached her a wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to kiss her on the check which hit the corner of her lips. "I had a great night, Thank you"

Did he just kiss me on the cheek Lucy was now blushing furiously "I had a great night too, it was amazing" Lucy looked as a gleam of happiness dispersed in his eyes. He began to turn and walk away, it pained her to see him leave. "Wait Natsu….promise me you will come back"

He didn't turn around to face her but she could tell he was smiling as she saw his ears rise. "I promise" With that he was gone. She thought 'I'm never going to get that kiss'

Natsu Dragneel

The truth was there was nothing that he needed to do but he needed space and time to think …and also to walk of the growing erection he had in his trousers. So much was going through his mind 'I can't believe what she does to me my body feels out of control' he sighed heavily 'I was so close to kissing my princess then those cunts had to ruin my moment' By now Natsu reached the edge of Magnolia and sprawled himself across a grass flooring in the middle of the field. 'I so clearly want Lucy but does she want me?' He laid there for a good 20 minutes just thinking about Lucy and everything that happened that night. URGH he punched himself in the face. 'I can't just lie here and think about her otherwise I'm going to pull myself apart' from that conclusion Natsu found himself sat in a bar drinking away his feelings till her on the verge of tipsy/drunk.

He slowly eased himself through Lucys window but he was so tipsy that he fell straight onto the bed. 'Shit Lucy is going to kill me' He rushed of the bed and braced himself for a punch in a face. He looked in the bed to notice a lack of Lucy.

'Where is Lucy?'

Swaying into the living room he answered his question. Lucy was sat on her living room floor in her pyjamas with a crate of beer and a bottle of vodka. Thankfully she had only had two bottles of beer so Natsu knew she wouldn't be drunk but he was highly amused; throughout their whole friendship he had never seen her drink a drop of alcohol.

"Lucy what are you doing?" Lucy turned to look at Natsu. A gleam in her eye told him that she was happy to see him.

"We were having a great night and I dint want it to end so I thought id wait up for you" She smiled sweetly at him. Gosh! 'Why is she so damn cute?'

"But Luce where did you get the alcohol from you're not even old enough?"

"In a couple of weeks I will be, I got them from the shop down the street you be amazed what you can get with a good push up bra on" Natsu's eyes widened 'what the fuck was that supposed to mean, that pervert!' Both of his fists clutched at the thought of an old perverted man starting at Lucy's breasts. "Stop worrying come and join me" She grabbed his arm and pulled him down and they began drinking…

They talked for hours about how they met and about the guild, which turned into laughter over certain guild members and what they really though about them, sharing secrets about friends they promised never to for tell. After the crate was demolished and half of bottle of vodka downed both were very drunk.

"L.. we should go to bed it is four in the morning" He slurred his words trying to keep focus on her pretty face. With a nod Lucy stood up only to fall to the ground again from her jelly legs. She burst out into laughter.

"Looks like I can't walk..how about some help?" Lucy's whole body was swaying. Natsu bent down and picked her up into a bridal lift.

As he got into the middle of her room her just stood there holding her, looking into what he could make out was her brown eyes, his vision focused onto her lips. She was biting her lip again. It felt like someone was pulling every inch of his body apart, this time he couldn't control it he attacked her lips. They felt soft under his but also tasted a lot like vodka. What surprised him the most was that she was kissing him ba ck. Detaching from her lips he looked at her .. she was smiling with her eyes closed.

"Natsu….i was very disappointed when I didn't get my kiss in the park but im glad I got this one" her eyes sprang open, her brown eyes seemed more intense being consumed with lust.

**Half a lemon coming in now, but don't get too excited ;D!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia

Her body flew in the air from the impact of hitting her soft bouncy mattress. She couldn't help but giggle like a little child.

Natsu's whole body was on top of hers, his hands either side of her head, both of his legs was inside of hers.

He lent down attacking her lips once again but more intense and passionate. She could feel all of his chest muscles pushing into her body his digits becoming entangled in her hair. He slid his tongue along the bottom of her lips, asking for entry. She opened her mouth; their tongues entangling into one another becoming as one. Lucy lifted her legs and wrapped them around his muscle body, Natsu moaned into her mouth.

His hands travelled down from her hair to her pyjama top he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Once he reached the bottom he left Lucy's lips and looked down at the glorious sight beheld in front of him. An enduring smile spread across his lips.

He nuzzled into her neck leaving little nectar kisses which turned into high pressure sucks which began to lead down her neck. Lucy knew where this was going so pushed Natsu away. He looked down at her disappointed pouting like a little child. "Well it's not fair that I have my shirt undone while you're fully dressed" A childish grin played on his lips he sat and demolished of his waistcoat and shirt leaving just his scarf around his neck. He dived back down going straight for her left breast his mouth around her nipple. It felt like electricity was being passed through her body. Her mouth opened from the pleasure with a groan escaping, echoing through her bedroom. His tongue began to circle her nipple, pushing her head further into a pillow arching her back, pushing her breast further into him.

She lifted her arm up across his chiseled back taking in his god of a body. She could feel his crotch pressing into her, feeling his erection pushing into her thigh.

Natsu moved from the left to the right breast repeating the same action first sucking on the breast them circling around the nipple. Her whole body shake underneath him, she tried to contain her pleasure but every now and then a moan would escape her mouth.

Natsu Dragneel 

'Her body is amazing she is so perfectly sculpted but why does she have to hold back her pleasure I know how I'm going to make her scream for more..'

Lucy Heartfilia

His kisses began to trail down her body till he reached the edge of her pyjama shorts kissing along from her left hipbone to her right one. His fingers slipped down the sides of her shorts and he slowly pulled them down and inch and kissed along the newly exposed area. He pulled them down a little further again kissing the newly exposed skin. This was killing her "Natsu stop teasing me" she squirmed under his touch. He looked up to her and hovered over her face and planted a heavy kiss on her lips

"Let me have my fun"

He went back down and resumed to what he was doing, repeating the cycle the further he got down the more Lucy wiggled under his touch. She played her fingers into his hair, her whole body was tingling from his touch, she had never felt this way before.

He got the point where he slid her shorts down her long thin legs and dropped them on the floor also pulling her shirt off with it.

He began to kiss up her legs, reaching her thighs licking her soft skin. He spread her legs further apart. He bowed his head in between them. He grinned at the sight he saw and licked his lips with pleasure.

His tongue slide from her clitoris to her clitoral hood. A loud groan escaped her mouth; pleasure was exploding inside of her. Natsu began to continue licking her vagina. Then without warning she felt something warm enter through her vagina, one of Natsu's fingers shortly followed by another digit, followed by a pulsing rhythm. She could no longer contain her pleasure she began to moan louder saying his name under her breath. He inserted another finger this made her arch her back in pleasure unable to seal it, he whole body began to shake. The walls of her vagina contracted round his fingers and with a final shout of his name she let go of all her pleasure.

Natsu pulled his fingers out and placed them in his mouth. "mmmm… you taste real good" He hauled himself on top of her and kissed her passionately on her lips.

Natsu Dragneel

He laid on top of her body thinking to himself 'I finally got to touch every inch of her body, it was glorious she has the perfect body'

Next thing he knew he was on his back Lucy had managed to turn him over, she was now sat on top of him. His eyes widened, he did not expect this.

She began to kiss down his torso, catching each bit of skin she could fine. Her tongue licked the indentations of his abs making his body shiver. Her petite hands reached down to his trouser and unbuckled his belt, undoing his button and the zipper. Natsu reached out and grabbed both of her wrists "You don't have to do this" He looked her into her eyes.

" You've had your fun now let me have mine" Winking at him

'fuck that was hot' He placed his head down on her pillows but did not take his sight of her.

She began to mimicking what he had done to her previously pulling his trousers down slightly and kissing the newly exposed skin. Her hand then reached into his boxers and pulled out his fully grown erection. The slight touch from her felt amazing to him. Her eyes widen at the sight of his member.

She placed a hand around it squeezing it slightly and began to run her hand up and down along it. "Fuck Luce" She looked up to him in the eye and began to quicken the rhythm and squeeze a little harder. Natsu pushed his head back into the pillow, clenching his teeth together. The pleasure was building inside of him. Suddenly she stopped.

He looked down into Lucy; she was tying all of her hair back. Once done she bent down and licked form the bottom to the top of his erection. Placing the head of his penis into her mouth she began to suck on it slowly moving down then back up. A growl left his mouth. She quickened her speed sucking harder in the process, moving further down. Natsu breath became heavier and sharper whilst repeating her name over and over again.

The pressure of the pleasure became too much for his body to cope "Luce…i..im gon..gonna…." With that all the pleasure was released out of him.

Lucy detached herself from his member licking her lips. Natsu lent down and pulled her up to him turning so that she was place on her back once more. He passionately kissed her entangling their tongues together. He was in-between her legs again his penis pushing into her thigh bare skin against each other. Lucy stop and placed her hands on his shoulder pushing him back.

"Natsu, I'm not ready for that I don't want my first time for me to be completely wasted I want to remember it"

"It okay Luce I understand, I don't want that either" He placed a short sweet kiss on her lips and sat up and put his trousers back on properly whilst Lucy put her pyjamas back on again.

He pulled up the covers as they both got under them. Lucy turned to her side to sleep like she always does but Natsu pulled her up onto his bare chest, she didn't resist. Once her head firmly placed onto his pec she fell straight asleep. He kissed her on the top of her head "Good night my angel" With that he also fell asleep.

The morning sun streamed through the window onto Natsu's face causing his eyes to open very abruptly. 'That was one of the best sleeps I have ever had' He looked down Lucy was still resting peacefully on his chest with both of his hands wrapped around her body. 'Even in her sleep she still looked beautiful'.

He carefully slid himself out from under her and stood up. His head spinned around the room followed with a sharp painful pulsation. "Fuck" he whispered under his breath. He walked over to the shower placing it on the highest temperature. He reminisced back to the early morning with Lucy, surprisingly he remembered it all; he could remember the touch of her soft lips, her bare skin next to his and what she did just wow. 'Lucy was way too drunk she won't remember a thing, but it would be too awkward if she did. She didn't say that she liked me or anything maybe she did it out of pure drunken feelings' He bowed his head with disappointment at the thought 'I'll just pretend I don't remember a thing either'. He got out the shower and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a box of paracetamol. Wrapping his towel around waist he walked out into the bedroom. Lucy was sat on the edge with her head in her hands groaning.

"Morning sunshine" Natsu joked.

"Why does my head feel like its exploding on the inside?"

Natsu let out a loud laugh "It's called a hangover Luce" He chucked the box of paracetamol in her direction "Take on of these and get some food you should feel fine in a couple of hours. I'm popping to the guild really quick have breakfast ready for when I get back kay?"

"Wow, I feel like death and you want me to cook you breakfast?" her voice was raised slightly in anger.

"Luce I feel the same way as you do, maybe worse I've had more than you as I was at the bar earlier before I came back"

"That was the important thing you had to do!" now she was very mad 'Why did I say that'

"No it wasn't" her shoulders dropped in relief

"What happened last night? After you got back I barely remember anything?"

"Honestly I don't remember much either but I'll tell you all I know once I get back, now get cooking" he winked at her but she stilled looked pissed off at him. He got changed quickly and was out of the window and ran towards the guild.

Lucy Hearfilia

"What a dick head"

**So what did we think of my cheeky little half lemon? Too much? Not enough? Was it just shit all together? Let me know. The proper lemon won't be for another two to three chapters. Maybe. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note- Hey guys glad you're all enjoying the story. I am going to make a sequel after also; I might also write a story following 50 shades of grey but call it 50 shades of pink? Too much – going too far? Let me know if I should go ahead with that one. Ideas are spinning through my mind ahaha. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Fatal mission**

Lucy Hearfilia

'What a dick head' Lucy face planted her hands in her face. "Why has he got to be such a dense bastard?" She whispered through her breath.

The matter of the fact is that Lucy remembered every single detail of that night. She would not tell her friends this but before joining the guild when she was living her so called life of 'luxury' with her farther she used to take bottles of spirits and crates of beers from the kitchen, ever since the dear age of 15. None of the maids questioned her they knew that she lived a troubled life and though that drinking was her way of dealing with it. Every ball or extravagant event her father held she would sneak drinks into her cup and before anyone could notice take bottles of wine up to her room and stay there the rest of the night. No one really noticed when Lucy went missing.

Lucy wasn't mad at Natsu asking him to cook, she was used to that. She was mad because she knew that Natsu remembered last night as well. 'He probably thought that was my first time drinking alcohol ever….WAIT…..DID HE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!...unless he feels the same way for me as I do for him. No don't be silly! like he said he went to the bar he probably was wasted' She looked down at the paracetamol; taking two out the packet she chucked it down her throat with no water, then beginning to make her way to the kitchen . 'What's happened has happened I can't change that best not bring it up be far to awkward, especially talking about it with an idiot such as Natsu'

* * *

Natsu Dragneel

On his run to the guild he purchased a pair of sunglasses and placed his scarf around my head trying to minimize the amount of burning sunlight he could see. Once he approached the guild instead of kicking down the door and shouting something stupid and ironic that would normally cause a fight. He slid in trying to stay unnoticed; walking straight to the request board.

"Hey Natsu can I get you a drink?" Mira shouted from behind the bar. 'Shit….I can't ignore her'

He quickly grabbed a request on the board without looking and walked up to Mira. He was about to speak but she quickly pulled his sunglasses of his face. Making his head pulse from the sudden burst of sunlight, squinting his eyes in pain. She let out a loud laugh.

"Just as I thought hung over are we?" her sarcasm was really annoying him. Reaching over he grabbed his glasses back placing them firmly on his face.

"Me and Lucy will take this" He places the mission request on front of her. She was still laughing at him thou.

"Where is Lucy?...NATSU! You didn't force her to drink did you? She's under age!" Then she let out a loud gasp of realisation "You didn't try and take advantage of her did you!" Now she just looked pissed.

"Wow Mira calm down after the ball I walked her home and I went to the bar, when I came back she was sound asleep…. Besides I would never force Luce to do anything she didn't want to" He then began to reminisce back to the early hours of the morning remember how he grabbed her wrists looking her in the eyes, warning her she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to.

Mira became relaxed from Natsu's great lie. "Well this should only take you a couple days cause when you come back you got to help us organise Lucy's 18th its next week, having the whole guild go out on a night on the town" She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah anyways I've got to go Luce is cooking breakfast see you soon" he ran out of the guild really quick 'Shit…how could I forget about her birthday shit,shit,shit,shit' Then he remembered something else from this morning when he told her she wasn't old enough to drink and her response was "I will be soon" URGH 'I didn't realise it would be this soon.

* * *

Lucy Hearfilia

Lucy had nearly finished breakfast she was just waiting for Natsu's return. She made one of her special Irish cream coffee's, the best way to get rid of a hangover is to drink more, well it always worked for her. She had her ipod on loud enough that it echoed through her apartment but not loud enough to provoke her headache. She was dancing around the kitchen cooking and setting the table at the same time singing the words under her breath. 'I can't wait till my 18th get to go up town and dance the night away'

Natsu Dragneel

He was leaning on the door frame of the kitchen; Lucy had not heard him enter from the music. He watched Lucy dace, her little body moving to the beat swinging her hips from side to side. 'Why is she so perfect?' He walked over to her ipod and turned it down with his dragon senses to what was Lucy's half way volume was Natsu's full volume and frankly making his head ache worse.

"Hey Natsu, why did you do that" She no longer sounded angry which was a relief to him.

"Sorry Luce it just too loud for me"

Lucy Heartfilia

'I forget about his dragon senses sometimes' she sighed from the thought. She was stood over the stove waiting for the eggs to finish cooking. She then felt a pair of arms around her waist and a heavy object on her shoulder making her jump. Till she realised it was Natsu making her face heat up "uuuhhhh you alright that Natsu"

He looked up into her eyes "Yeah just needed a hug sorry"

"Why didn't you say?" She truned around and embedded herself into his chest which surprised both of them. The stayed there in each other's arms in silence both of them unaware that they both full well know the events of the morning.

"Uhhhh Luce….the eggs"

"Crap".

* * *

Natsu let out a loud burp rubbing his belly in satisfaction. "Luce that was great but your coffee tasted weird today" Lucy began to chuckle. "O I've got us a mission" He placed the slip in front of her.

"Capture the local thieves reward money 1,000,000J" Lucy's mouth dropped open "All this money just for catching some local thieves ?!"

"They must be pesky little bastards, well we better be going its in the next town that's a 2 hour walk"

"Exactly it's in the next town it will take us 30 mins by train were not walking and don't argue I cooked breakfast"

" .bbuuuut Luuuuuuuuce" He began to throw a childish tantrum gosh he was cute sometimes.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel 

The second they got off the train they found the thieves it was fate. They chased them down managing to take a few out along the way where they lead them to their secret headquarters.

"Wow this place is huge, there's got to be loads of these guys" Natsu turned to face her she looked worried.

"Don't worry Luce I won't let any of them lay a single finger on you" She still looked pretty worried, placing a hand on her shoulder she looked up through her bangs to lock her eyes with his "I promise" She placed her hand on top of his on her shoulder "I know you'll protect me" He smiled at her remark, he looked at her lips 'She's biting her lip again, now is not the time to think about Lucy in a sexy way' Mentally kicking himself he lead the way forward and barged the doors open.

They were shocked to see all of the thieved stood waiting for their arrival all dressed the same; In complete black and unable to see their faces.

"How nice of you to join us" A voice echoed through the room but Natsu could not trace it to a person.

"Show yourself you bastard and fight me"

"My my a feisty one you are, but if it what you wish"

The crowd of thieves parted down the middle allowing a man to be revealed. He was tall, muscular, very young, had short green hair with strange yellow eyes. He walked forward keeping his head down when he peered up he gave an evil look at Natsu "You have no business here please leave or be killed it's…." He stopped mid-sentence he caught glimpse of Lucy standing alongside Natsu. Immediately turning to one of the thieves picking him up in the air by his clothing "You never told me there was a girl with him you idioit" He threw him across the floor and began to approach Lucy.

"Who are you my dear" He said touching her cheek with his hand. She quickly slapped it away.

"Don't you dare touch me" He grinned at her.

"I like you, I can't let such beauty go to waste, you are to stay here and live as my wife my decision is final"

"You can't have her she's mine" Natsu yelled charging towards him. With a raise of an arm form the green hair man five thieves quickly caught him and restrained him.

"Natsu, let him go! I will never be your wife" she screamed

The man lowered his face to her height "The matter of the fact is you have no choice in this decision"

"Wait a minute ….I can't move" Lucy shrieked. With that he hauled her onto his shoulder and made way to the stairs. "Natsuuuuuuu"

"Luuuuuuccccy, let me go you bastards"

The green haired man stopped and turned around looking at the salamander. "Finish him off" With that he was gone.

Natsu could still here Lucy's cries as they travelled the stairs. 'I have to save her won't let him touch Lucy and if he does he'll be a pile of ash' From that all the thieves were running towards him 'I have to do this quick I have to get to Lucy' His whole body became alight the thieves holding him down let go squealing in pain. "Fire dragon's roar" His buddle of streaming fire advanced onto the herd of thieves rushing towards him knocking them down lick bowling pins. They kept coming from nowhere. He knew he couldn't back down for Lucy's sake. There was one way he could eliminate them all at once with both of his hands holding his fire fury he brought them together "Fire dragons brilliant flame" He place both hands on the floor creating an explosion that was looming towards the thieves like a tidal wave.

The smoke had cleared everyone was down. That's when he heard the horrible sound. Lucys cries and screams echoed down the halls. "Lucy" He screamed whilst running up the stairs. He barged open the door. Lucy was tied up to the wall her blood streaming down her arms and across her face, he then noticed the lack of clothing she had on. He clenched his fists.

The green haired man walked out from the shadows. "Your still alive?, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"How dare you hurt my Lucy"

The man chuckled "Let's just say I like to play rough" The man's voice went husky and then winked at him

"You pervert I'll kill you" Nastu sprinted towards him but the man just cursed under his breath and lifted his hand. Natsu stopped he couldn't move.

"I can control every movement of your body" With that he flung him into the wall, causing dust and debris to cover the man's vision. Until he saw a glowing ball flying straight for him knocking him of his feet. Nastu ran towards him but again the man blocked him chucking him away.

"Natsu" Lucy screamed in terror. 'I can't give up Lucy needs me'

He began flinging fire balls in his direction critically damaging the green hair man. "You little cunt" lifting Natsu body in the air he chucked him across the room this time not letting go with his magic. Natsu was unable to move to block anything or to cause an attack. When he let go Natsu laid lifeless on the floor. Opening one eye at a time he slowly began to get up.

"I would stop if I was you unless you want your precious Lucy to die" His magic was now being directed at her "You see the tighter I clench my fist the more her body will begin to rip on the inside" To prove he was not lying he clench his fist slightly and Lucy let out a loud scream.

"Lucy" Natsu screamed

He began to slowly tighten his grip with an evil laugh following, Lucy's screams becoming louder and louder in more pain. Before Lucy fell unconscious she looked at him in the eye and muttered his name, then her eyes closed and she became lifeless.

Natsu got up and ran towards him throwing punches hard with increasing speed the man winced in pain "How are you blocking my magic why can't I stop you" Natsu didn't stop "Fire dragon wing attack" With that he truly was nothing but black charcoal.

Natsu went straight for Lucy untying her from the wall holding her in bridal style. "Don't worry Lucy I'll get you home and safe" He then began to run. He had to get back to fairy Tail even thou it was 30 minutes away. He used his fire as a booster to increase his running speed. He could hear her heart beat becoming slower and quitter "Don't die on me Luce"

It took him 5 minutes but he arrived at Fairy Tail bursting through the door.

"Wendy help me" he screamed through the guild

* * *

**Author note- sorry it does seem very rushed. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter the whole scarf of love will make sense. Time will tell if Lucy is saved and if she will forgive him for not following his promise. Let me know about the 50 shades of pink story as well. Update soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: This is a quick update but I just love writing this story. Only down side is I should of spent the time revising for my exams that start next week. O well ahah. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 5 – Finding Lucy **

Natsu dragneel

Natsu sat by Lucy's bed in the infirmary, staring at her body in which was covered in wound. She been out cold now for four days. Wendy had sent the first two days healing Lucy. She was in really bad condition; according to Wendy she was minuets form her death. Ever since Natsu heard them words his body has been pulling inside out as if he was sharing her pain.

"Lucy" He whispered under his breath, placing his hands in his head.

"Natsu you need to stop worrying she's fine" Wendy stated as she entered the infirmary. Natsu looked up to her. She could see his eyes were limp with sorrow his boisterous grin displaced from his face. Without warning he got up from his seat and walked over to Wendy; kneeling to her height and pulled her into a hug. Wendy's eyes widened from Natsu's sudden movements.

"Thank you wendy….thank you for saving my Lucy"

"No need to thank me, you should be excited she due to wake up today. Just in time for her birthday tomorrow as well, you should go next door and do birthday plans with the others"

"Will it be safe for her to go out?"

"Don't worry Natsu ill make sure she is fit and healthy"

Natsu pulled away from her hug and gave her a thankful look. "Im going to my house quickly to get something, I'll be back for when Luce is awake"

With that he walked out the guild ignoring everyone. Until out of site running as quick as he could to his house.

* * *

The truth was there was nothing he needed. He just didn't know how to face Lucy when she woke up. He slammed the door behind him and fell straight on his bed. His thoughts went back to their mission; the image of Lucy's limp body covered in blood plastered in his mind, he could still hear her painful screams. He then became angry at himself throwing punches into his pillow "I promised her that they wouldn't touch her" he screamed at the top of his voice, continuing the throw faster and harder punches in the pillow until he ran out of energy. His angry scream turned into a whimper "I promised…."his whispered. His eyes began to whelm tears. A single dropped onto his scarf below him.

His scarf began to emit a white glow. Natsu stared at it in disbelief. The two ends of his scarf then magically began to float in front of his face "What the fuck?" The two end shot towards his face, his whole scarf entangling around his head. He vigorously began to pull the scarf of his face but it was no use. The scarf finished with covering his eyes, light slowing fading from his vision till there was nothing but darkness.

Lucy Heartfilia

Her eyes sprang open, her vision blurry. She could feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. Her vision focused on Wendy holding her glowing hands over her stomach.

"W..wendy"

"Lucy, you're awake"

"Where's Natsu?"

"He gone back to his house, he's been sat here four days straight refusing to leave your side"

"I've been out for four days!" Her voice rose.

"Yeah …..Lucy you were in really bad shape you nearly died, thank god Natsu got you here in time"

Her eyes widen. The thought of nearly dying terrified her.

"Once I finish here you will be good as new ready for your birthday tomorrow" A pleasing smile spread across her face.

"It's my birthday tomorrow?" Lucy looked down at her hands 'I need to get out of here' " Wendy how much longer is this going to take I need to go" Wendy gave her a puzzling look.

"I'll only be a couple more minutes, but you really need to rest Lucy if you want to be healed properly for your birthday"

"I'll be fine, like you said I'll be good as new, I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me but I need to ask another favour of you"

"No need to thank me" She smiled sweetly "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to get me out of here without anyone noticing" Lucy gave the most pleading eyes towards Wendy with her lips turned out to a pout

Wendy carefully thought about it "O..o…okay Lucy" From the sound of her voice she didn't trust her answer.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel 

He could hear birds singing a sweet melody around him. A cool breeze went through his pink hair, moving his bangs off his forehead. 'This place smells similar' He opened his eyes to look at the clear sky above him. 'I can't be….'

He rose to his feet carefully to see a cave beheld in front of him. 'No…no I cannot be here' He saw his childhood house in front of him. The place where his father raised him and taught him the ancient magic of dragon slayer.

"Welcome home son" Natsu jumped out of his skin, he watched as a large object came out of the shadows of the cave. A large claw was the first to appear; the claw had large sharp talons with red scales. A red fierce dragon stood in front of Natsu looking down at him.

"Igneel?"

"Yes my boy"

"It…..It's really you" Natsu screamed running towards him wrapping his arms around his foot, making the dragon chuckle at his child. "But how did I get here"

"The scarf I gave you is very special and it pleases me that you wear it often" Natsu now looked confused. "I placed a spell on the scarf for a special occasion where you would truly need my guidance"

"Guidance for what?"

"Help you with what your feeling at this moment in time"

"I suppose i feel pretty hungry"

"This is why I put the spell on the scarf because your an idiotic arrogant person who can never come to terms with his own feelings"

"Hey you calling me an idiot"

"Shut up! What I'm talking about is love, you've found your mate Natsu this is a very special thing in your life. You don't know this boy but I've been watching you grow, I must say your powers certainly have grown, no doubt from the great son of Igneel" Both let out a snigger "but I have also seen your relationship grow with your friend Lucy"

Natsu looked down at his feet in disappointment, remembering the promise he broke

"Tell me son, what do you think of this girl?"

"Well she's amazing, she's kind and friendly, she never puts herself first and shes my teammate, my nakama, my best friend"

"Tell me do your senses double when you are near her?"

"Yeah they do, she has the most intoxicating smell and her voice is like a sweet song" Natsu's let a cute grin slip across his lips.

"I see … does she do anything that makes your body lose control?"

"Well there is one thing…When she bites her lip when she's nervous" The image of her biting her lip makes want to hold her in his arms and leave trails of kisses down her neck then steal her lips from her teeth and put them in his.

"Final question, how do you feel when you see her hurt?"

"It feels like my body is being pulled apart as if I'm feeling her pain. All I know who ever causes her pain I will turn into a pile of ash" He remembered how he had left her in the infirmary how he felt….. his trial of thought was broke off with Igneels roar of a laugh "Am I amusing you?"

"Natsu ….. you're in love, this girl is your mate"

"I know I like her but l…..l..love?"

"Yes Natsu now listen my boy you need to confess your love to this girl and claim her as your mate. The longer you leave it the more your body will become messed up and eventually lose control of your powers either killing her or yourself. Understand?"

Natsu nodded "I understand" The dragon sent a pleased toothy grin towards Natsu "Igneel?"

"Yes son"

"Where did you go? Why haven't I been able to find you?"

"I can't tell you, I know it's been hard and you've been looking for me but in due time we will be reunited. You need to go now boy"

"I can't accept that as an answer you just left me on my own"

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do but claiming your mate is more important at this moment in time" Natsu was not impressed with his answer, but he really did want to get back to Lucy but he hadn't seen his father in years. "Also boy give this to Lucy" He pushed a small box towards him "Don't worry boy I will be watching you and we will meet again but you need to go"

Natsu walked closer to his father to get a better look "You promise?"

"Yes I do, till we meet again son" Natsu scarf glowed again beginning to float round his face.

"Again with the scarf?" As Natsus vision began to disappear he heard his father's final words "Never forget you are the son of Igneel, you hold great power boy"

Natsu's eyes sprang open he was once back on his bed, but he was clutching a small box. "Lucy" He ran out of his house towards the guild straight for the infirmary springing the doors wide open. Ready to apologise to Lucy and confess his love. She wasn't there.

"She's gone Natsu"

He turned to see Wendy stood behind him "Has she gone home?"

"No I don't know where she has gone all she said is shell be back by tomorrow"

* * *

Lucy Hearfilia

She sat in front of her mother's grave crossed legged fiddling with the bandages that extended up both if her arms. "Mum….Who would of thought that I would be 18 tomorrow, do you remember 10 years ago when I spoke of the party me and you would throw for my 18th? A big party in the ballroom invite all of our friends and drink till the night became morning. *sigh* I can't believe that you've been gone for nearly 10 years now" Her eyes began to brim with tears "I wish you were still here to give me advice especially when it comes to liking a certain pink haired idiot. Mum if you can hear me I Love You and I always will" Tears streamed down her face as she could no longer hold back. Her tears turning into a faint whimper.

"Lucy?" She turned to look at the familiar figure

She got up and ran up to the voice, wrapping her arms around their waste, crying into their chest. "Natsu how did you find me?"

"I don't know something told me you would be here" They both stayed in silence for a moment embracing the hug "L…Luce I'm so sorry" She pulled away to look into his eyes

"Why are you apologising"

"I promised you that I wouldn't let any one touch you….you nearly died Luce I didn't keep my promise. If you died I don't know what I would have done I…."

"Don't be stupid remember I told you that I knew you would protect me and you did, cause of you I'm standing here right now. I may got a little bashed up but I'm here …..alive"

He put his forehead against hers "Thank you Luce"

Natsu Dragneel

Tears was still strolling down her beautiful face 'Now is not the time to tell her how I feel, I just got to get her back safe'

"Natsu….im ready to go"

"Are you sure we can stay here longer if you want to"

"Im sure I don't think my mother would want me to spend my birthday weeping in front of her grave, let's go back and have a good time yeah?"

"Of course, I'll make sure you have a great birthday" With that they walked away in silence.

'I'll make sure she has the best birthday ever and ill confess everything tomorrow I just hope she doesn't reject me making me loose her forever..'

* * *

**Author note: What do you think? I don't know about this chapter, was it too rushed with igneel? Did it all make sense? Mmmmm ….. anyways you would be happy to hear that the saucy lemon is in the next chapter. On a down note there is only 2-3 chapters left to go :'( As always Follow, Favourite and Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note- Here you have it the lemon scene! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Birthday to remember **

Lucy Heartfilia

Today was the day of Lucy's birthday, the day she turns 18. She was up very early in the morning from excitement however; she woke up to find a lack of Natsu. She grown accustom to mornings with Natsu. 'Hell probably be at the guild already'

When Lucy entered the guild all her friends were their ready to greet her with presents and cheers.

"Lucy is 18 making her an adult this is man" Elfman screamed across the guild hall.

"Lucy I got you 18 new books to read" Levy smiled at her sweetly giving her a big hug.

"Oi Lucy" Gray called from behind her. "Happy Birthday" She turned around to see a large ice sculpture of herself with 18 written at the bottom"

"Thanks Gray"

"Lucy I made you a bracelet completely out of water, don't worry all the beads stay fixed and it doesn't lose it shape" Juvia presented her with the bracelet

"Thanks Juvia is beautiful"

"I got you a barrel or beer, to get you kick started into your drinking years"

"Ummm.. Thanks Cana"

"Lucy, Lucy I got you a new ring holder for your keys and it pink your favourite colour right?"

"Awwww Wendy that was so thoughtful of you"

"Lucy, happy birthday, I got a strawberry cake made especially for you"

"Thanks Erza"

One by one members of Fairy Tail came and presented their presents for Lucy, until Mira pulled her away

"So Lucy we have the day planned for you, first us girls are going to take you into town and buy you a party dress, then well come back to the guild for a big meal so the under 18's can benefit then were taking you to the club magic night, it's a club only for wizards"

"That sounds great Mira thank you, quick question have you seen Natsu this morning?"

"O yes he said not to worry about him, he has to run some errands this morning but he will be back in time for the meal"

"O okay"

"Come on girls lets go shopping" All the girls screamed ushering Lucy towards the town.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel

'I have to tell her tonight or my mind is going to explode. But how do I tell her? I can't just come straight out with it URGH this is so frustrating' Natsu was sat by the lake fishing on his own it did not feel the same without happy thou. 'If happy could only come home today he know what to do, Gosh I miss him'. After having the most unsuccessful fishing trip ever Natsu walked back to his little house to wrap Lucy's present. 'I hope Igneel was right in thinking in me giving her this'. He wrapped the box carefully in red paper with a yellow bow wrapped around it 'Perfect now I have to find something to wear tonight mmmm….'

It was now 5'oclock time for Lucy's meal, and of course Natsu was late as he fell asleep in the midst of getting ready 'Shit, Mira is going to kill me'

He could see the guild ahead of him, even form down the street he could hear the party beginning: Music was playing, glasses were smashing and he could hear laughter from his comrades. As he walked into the guild everyone was so cheerful especially as half of them were already drunk.

"Natsu" He heard a scream from the distance and knew exactly who it was he turned around to find Lucy running towards him. He extended his arms inviting her into a hug.

"Luce happy birthday" He placed his chin on her forehead breathing in her sweet smell. When she pulled away he noticed how hot she looked. She was wearing a tight strapless white dress which tied in a bow in the middle, accompanied by a pair of scarlet red heels and matching clutch back.

"Luce you…..you look amazing" His mouth was dropped open surely he must be drooling.

"You look pretty good yourself"

Lucy Hearfilia

'Wow natsu looks hot, ive never seen these clothes before' He was wearing a red shirt that matched Lucy's shoes and bag. It was unbuttoned revealing a bit of his chest. I hang loosely over his black trousers. He was casually holding a black jacket over his right shoulder as well, of course all accompanied by his trusty scarf. Her train of thought was broken when Mira shouted across the guild

"Everyone it's time for food"

Everyone approached the long table, with a feast fit for a king sprawled across it. I was instigated to sit in the middle where Natsu promptly sat to my right and Mira to my left. Across from us were Gray, Erza and Loki who decided to join using his own magic. Lucy felt so happy to see everyone drink and be merry and enjoy the food. It was nice to celebrate her birthday properly back home her dad never remembered her birthday. She looked down the table to see Romeo and Wendy talking amongst themselves 'them two are so sweet and incident they will make a great couple one day' That's when she noticed Natsu's chair was right next to hers their shoulders touching.

"Lucy I must say you do look beautiful this evening"

"Why thank you Loki"

Lucy's body jolted Natsu had placed his hand on her leg clinging loosely to her thigh. She looked up to him but he was giving death stares to Loki. Lucy could help but admit that she loved contact from Natsu it made her body feel incredible. Not wanting his hand to leave she placed her hand on top of his and weaved her fingers through his. He suddenly looked down at her hand then back into her eyes giving her the biggest toothiest grin her could conjure. He bent down to her eye and whispered

"I'll make sure you have the best birthday"

"What are you two talking about?" Mira interrupted

"Probably discussing how many kids their going to have" Gray chuckled

"Shut up ice princess"

"Do you want to fit me flame brain"

"Stop it both of you just enjoy the food" Thank god for Mira, otherwise there would be food everywhere over Lucy's new dress

Everyone finished up the meal and got ready to go out; for the whole meal neither Natsu nor Lucy moved their hand from one another. Lucy and everyone said their good byes to Wendy and Romeo and anyone else who was unable to go out with them.

After a five minuet walk they arrived at the club. In order to get in they had to show their guild marks to prove we were wizards. Once inside it was amazing the music was moving through the floor, people were dancing drinks were being handed out. This was better than she imagined it.

Lucy spent the whole night on the dance floor with Mira and the girls occasionally going to sit with the guys who refused to dance. The best thing of the night was that she didn't need to spend a penny everyone brought drinks for her. Thankfully before the evening started she asked Wendy to help with a spell that would not allow herself to get drunk just tipsy. There was a reason behind it 'tonight I'm going to tell Natsu how I really feel and if he rejects me I can just say I was too drunk and blame it on the alcohol'

Natsu Dragneel

Natsu watched her little body on the dance floor, swinging her hips and singing to the words. Cana came over with a massive tray of purple shots. She called the girls over and ordered everyone to take a seat which was impossible in the corner they were placed in. Lucy approached last.

"There's nowhere left to sit" before a chance for another word to be said Natsu pulled her down onto his lap, thankfully no one questioned it.

"Right these are magical drinks, once you empty it the shot will refill itself, this will happen three times" Everyone looked confused was Cana trying to kill them? "Drink up" Everyone did as they told chucking back three shots in a row. On the third shot everyone slammed the glass down letting out a deep groan expressing their dislike for the taste.

"Wow" Lucy said

"Are you okay Luce?"

"Yeah im fine"

"Are you sure I can walk you back now if you want, you don't have to stay"

"Let me have my fun" With that she winked at him and walked away slowly 'Fuck that was hot….wait wait that remark does she….' Natsu walked after her turning her around on her spot

"You remembered?"

She let out a loud laugh "Yeah I did"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She now looked disappointed in herself

"I thought you were taking advantage of me"

"Luce I would never do that I did because I lo…"

"Come on Lucy this is my favourite song " Before Natsu could finish his sentence Juvia and Levy pulled Lucy away from him, she just gave a sympathetic shrug towards him and walked away.

'God damn it I was so close'

Lucy Heartfilia

After spending another hour of dancing and taking Cana's horrible triple shots everyone was ready to go home. Everyone was amazed at the fact how Lucy didn't get drunk just a little unbalanced, Cana told her she was a worthy drinking partner. Besides her Natsu and partially Cana, everyone was absolutely wasted, actually they were much worse than that, but it was very funny.

Everyone stood outside saying their goodbyes, besides Cana who wanted to stay and drink more. Gray was holding Juvia in the air whilst she was screaming in excitement "Yay Juvia gets to go home with Gray-sama" They walked away towards Gray's house 'There going to wake up with a lot of regrets tomorrow' Elfman had Mira over his shoulder she had passed out from far too much alcohol. Gajeel volunteered to take Levi home as she was unable to see straight, let alone walk straight.

Lucy and Natsu walked home talking about the night, Natsu had given her his jacket to place over her shoulders and had his arm around her waist. They approached the front of her apartment; Natsu stopped her in her spot and turned to face her.

"Lucy, I have something to tell you but I don't want to ruin our friendship you mean too much to me"

"You ate all the food in my fridge again didn't you?"

"No Luce just listen to me. *Sigh* Whenever I'm around you my fingers just want to touch you, my body loses control, all I think about is you all the time, I can't stand it when other men look at you with their perverted eyes. When you got badly injured from that mission my body ached I felt pain every time I looked at you in the infirmary, I felt like I failed you. But Luce I promise I will protect you because your my mate and Luce I…I Love you" Lucy looked into his eyes lost for words. She stepped forward and kissed him, shocking Natsu. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"I Love you too Natsu" He didn't need any more then that he pulled her closer to her passionately kissing her. He lifted her up so her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. He began to walk into her house still holding her, not pulling away from their kiss. He reached the door of the bedroom kicking it open with his foot with his hands trailing up her back.

**Lemon starts here**

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **

Natsu pulled away from Lucy giving questioning eyes, she knew what she meant and nodded her head she was biting her lip in front of his face.

"Luce you don't know how crazy you drive me when you bite your lip, now it my turn"

He stole her lip from her teeth with his own, biting down slightly then gently sucking on them. Lucy's hands travelled up to his head pushing his head forcing his lips further into her own. Natsu's hands travelled up the back of her dress slowly pulling the zipper down. Lucy's legs dropped from around his waist to the floor allowing for the the dress to drop off of her body. She stood infront of him naked his eyes in awe of her body. Lucy dropped down to her knees and began to unbuckle his trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers. His erection sprang free, Lucy placed her hands around the length making Natsu groan. She placed his length into her mouth and began to suck whilst setting up a rhythm. Natsu let out a deep husky growl from the pleasure that lucy was bringing him.

"Luce I'm gonna…." The pleasure exploded from him, running down Lucy's throat Lucy stood up in front of him running her hands down his chest. She then began to slowly unbutton his shirt slowly, once at the bottom she pulled the shirt of his body and she licked from his navel to his Adam's apple and began to trail kisses along his body. Natsu couldn't take it any more 'I have to touch her body'. With that he picked Lucy up and gently placed her on the bed.

Lucy Hertfilia

Natsu's whole body was on top of her, his bare skin next to hers. He hips in-between her legs she could feel his erection pushing into her thigh. He dived down to her breasts licking the gap between them. With his right hand he gently caressed her right breast whilst beginning to suck on the nipple of her left breast. Lucy let out a loud moan making Natsu smile. He began to switch breasts, making Lucy squirm under his touch. He moved his hand away from her breast and down her stomach. Lucy felt a quick sense of pleasure as Natsu placed two fingers inside of her. He began a pulsating rhythm making Lucy release a deep sexy groan. She was about to reach her climax when Nastsu pulled away, unfulfilling her pleasure.

He detached from her breast and moved to her face giving her a passionate kiss. Lucy could fell Natsu's length rubbing against her.

"Natsu please" without any further word he pushed himself inside of her. Lucy screamed out in pain from the barrier being broken. Natsu didn't move he waited for Lucy to give him a signal. With a nod of the head he allowed himself to move. Lucy's screams of pain became screams of pleasure. Natsu placed his big hands on her dainty waist, keeping hold of her as his rhythm fastened and became harder. Lucy wrapped her legs around his body making sure that he could not go anywhere.

Both of moans became louder filling the apartment, their eyes locked on one another. Lucy's body started to shake making her close her eyes, the pleasure building up inside of her. One last thrust from Natsu both released a scream of pleasure as they reach their climax. Natsu fell to the bed besides her gathering her body into his own.

Lucy pushed herself up on her arms so she could see him properly "Natsu this was the best birthday ever thanks to you" He pulled her down so her face hovered over his giving her another deep kiss

"Luce I love you, your my mate forever" With that she placed her head on his chest and entangled her fingers into his.

"Forever" she whispered under her breath as she drifted in to a deep sleep.

Natsu dragneel 

'Finally she's mine, she my mate. Igneel was right I loved her with every inch of my being. I'm never going to let this angel slip away." He looked down to the head that was asleep on his chest and leaned closer to kiss her golden hair "Mine" He whispered under his breath.

Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy began to stir in her sleep as she felt her face heating up. She could feel her hair moving. She opened her eyes to find her head on Natsu chest and Natsu's fingers weaving through her hair. She turned her head to face him.

"Good morning beautiful" He bent down placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmmmm. I can get use to mornings like these" They both laughed at the remark.

"Luce I never gave you your birthday present…..here"

Lucy looked at the red box with yellow ribbon. She covered her mouth with a gasp inside were a pair of golden earrings in the shape of a dragon. But that wasn't all there was a white ribbon inside that had the appearance of scales.

"The ribbon is of the same material of my scarf and I know how much you love my scarf so you can wear it also"

"Natsu this is beautiful, by far the best gift ever"

She jumped up on top of him giving him a loving kiss. Entwining their bodies into one.

"Natsu I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Author note: So….what did you think. Saucy enough for you? But sadly only one more chapter to go. I have started writing 50 shades of pink, my only problem is do I keep their magical abilities of humans mmmm…. Also, ideas for the sequel are sorted I'm telling you, you guys are going to love the sequel. AS always favourite, follow and review :D**


End file.
